


The Cave-In

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Rewrite AU [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Gabriel recounts how he met the Stantons.
Series: Rewrite AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Cave-In

I was stuck in a cave once. But since I was dead, it didn’t really matter if I could breathe or not.

It was scary at first, since it was dark, and that I was alone. But when I thought about it, it was cool! There were pointy rocks on the ceiling, there were small waterfalls and rivers, and there were cool animals! Like bats!

When I think about it now, it would be scary if I was alive. 

I could hear someone crying. I was kind of scared, but then I realized that it was a kid, like me. I peeked around the corner, and saw a boy my age. He looked scared.

He was even more scared when I appeared. I tried calming him down, but I was sure he was scared because of what I looked like.

If only I was as powerful as Cass. I can’t fake a physical form like her.

Eventually, the kid calmed down. He probably didn’t have a choice, and I pitied him.

If he was also trapped in this cave, I had to help him. I tried pushing the large rock out of the way, but since I was dead, and my arms were weak, I couldn’t even make it budge. 

I could push the small rocks above it, though. I crawled through it and told him to wait there. I was gonna get him out of there!

The kid’s name was Tyler Stanton, and he told me his dad’s name was Robert. If I could find him, I had to tell him.

I  _ did _ find him, but I didn’t let him see me. He would be scared as well. Everyone’s scared of ghosts, I know that. So, I possessed the Freddy doll he had.

It was confusing. I could send a message to him, but no doll could do that. How long has it been since that day?

Every day, I would send him “the cliffs” over and over and over, hoping he would understand. Every night, I would attempt to move the big rock to save Tyler. Both attempts were futile.

He tried throwing the doll away, but I screamed and he dropped me. I started freaking out. Now he knows something’s up, right?

No. No he did not. In fact, every time I sent “the cliffs”, he looked more and more upset. I didn’t know what to do. I could only keep sending, and sending.

Then, he tried to bury the doll in an attempt to rid his sorrows. And I was  **_terrified._ **

I’m the only one who knew where Tyler was located, and I was the only one who could find him. I couldn’t let him burn me! I  _ wouldn’t _ let him burn me!

So, before the plush touched the flames, I escaped, and showed myself to him. Exposed brain and all.

As expected, he looked horrified. But I couldn’t waste any more time. 

I approached him to tell him everything I knew: Tyler was trapped in a cave within the cliffs. He desperately needed help, and all this time I was trying to help him. 

He was in disbelief at first, but I told him that he told me his name. That cleared some suspicion, so he followed me towards those sharp, jagged rocks. I led him to the huge rock, and asked him if he could push it.

We tried, and tried, and tried all night to move that boulder. We only stopped when the sun started to rise, because we were able to move it. Tyler was okay! He wasn’t harmed, and now he was back with his dad. 

But I couldn’t savor the happiness with them. Cassidy would be searching for me any moment now. So, I left.

Sometimes I wish I could stay longer. Tyler was a good kid, and I’m glad I was able to save him before it was too late.

But some humans could take us away. They could keep us trapped here. That’s why I have to stay with Cass.

I’m just glad I met some nice ones.


End file.
